1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of play, and more particularly to articles of play for use in the game of hit and catch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of articles of play is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 to Miryoung Lee, filed Mar. 8, 1990, entitled "ARTICLES OF PLAY FOR USE IN THE GAME OF CATCH". The articles can be used in the game of catch only and can not be used in the game of hit.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional articles of play.